


The Moon is Beautiful Tonight

by RelativelyFlaaffy



Category: Persona 3, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelativelyFlaaffy/pseuds/RelativelyFlaaffy
Summary: Kazuya Minegishi has a hopeless crush on his best friend, Makoto Yuki. Following the advice of his brother Naoya, he goes stargazing with Makoto and plans to confess to the other boy under the moon and stars.Things don't exactly go to plan.
Relationships: Minegishi Kazuya/Yuuki Makoto (Persona Series), Persona 3 Protagonist/Protagonist (Devil Survivor)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Moon is Beautiful Tonight

Kazuya had invited Makoto to go stargazing. It was a stupid idea really, super cliché. But it just seemed right, Makoto had always struck him as more of a night person and gazing up at the stars had always seemed to be something the other boy would enjoy. Hopefully. Maybe. Now he wasn't so sure. Makoto was lying down next to him, as stoic as ever. They were similar in that respect but it still frustrated Kazuya to be unable to see if Makoto was enjoying it. He ended up staring a little too long at the other boy, and he soon got lost in the swirling torrents of Makoto's eyes. A lot of people would say they had the same eyes but Kazuya would vehemently disagree. Makoto's eyes were special, they were beautiful, they were like... Kazuya wasn't a poet, but he spent minutes agonising over the most accurate way to describe how truly wonderful Makoto's eyes were. They were really fucking beautiful and that's really all there is to say on the matter.

"You do know we're stargazing right?" Makoto's remark cut through his line of thought. Kazuya made a surprised noise and Makoto continued, a glint in his eye and a subtle smirk betraying his amusement. "We're stargazing but all you've done is look at me, Kazuya." 

"Oh, right. Sorry, I was just thinking..." Dammit, he had to take the loss on that one. He turned back toward the sky, ignoring Makoto's little self-satisfied laugh. Oh yeah, laugh it up asshole. Still, at least that meant that his partner might actually be enjoying himself. At least that made one of them, Kazuya felt way too on-edge with the weight on his mind that it was going to be tonight. He was going to confess tonight. 

"Is something wrong? You seem really out of it..." Ah crap, Makoto was always able to see right through him. One could say it's his Abel-ity. With his pun licence fully revoked pending review, Kazuya turns back to Makoto.

"No, there's nothing wrong I've just... got a lot on my mind right now." After his answer, Makoto hummed in acceptance and turned back toward the sky. This was it, he had to do it now. He had to stop backing out of it and just say it. Time to get his attention, you can do it Kazuya! "Hey. Minato- I mean Makoto... I have something to-"

"Who's Minato?" The smirk returned to Makoto's face and Kazuya groaned, he knew that look on the other boy's face.

"I don't know, I just-"

"Are you cheating on me with a boy named Minato? I'm hurt, Kazuya. How could you do this to me?" Makoto spoke with a sarcastic tone, enunciating his words with mock-anger.

"No it's not- wait we're not even dating in the first place..." He spoke without thought and the word 'unfortunately' remained unsaid. 

"Seriously though, you went for a guy called Minato? Do you have no taste?" Makoto was giggling away at his expense.

Kazuya's face went all shades of red at the teasing. "I just misspoke... gimme a break..."

"Alright alright, I'll stop teasing you..." Makoto turned away and looked back at the stars. It only just hit Kazuya that Makoto had laughed and it was so fucking cute that he thought his heart was going to leap out of his throat right there... that would be messy if that was literal wouldn't it? Like if someone's heart just... wait what was he going to do again?

Dammit, he was going to confess right then and there but he fumbled the name and instead he just got laughed at. He'd better not mess it up again and call him dad or something or he'll never hear the end of it... although maybe he could get into calling Makoto something like that. "Hey Makoto, I have something to say."

The other boy just gave an affirming hum to indicate he heard Kazuya and was waiting for him to speak. No backing out now.

Holy shit though was he nervous, Makoto looked so peaceful there, so beautiful and yet in one second either their friendship might be ruined forever. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "I just wanted to say... the moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

"Well I wouldn't know... it's behind a cloud, see." Makoto pointed up at the sky, and Kazuya whipped his head around to see it. He followed Makoto's finger and saw the moon was covered by a dark cloud, you could barely even see it in the sky.

Goddammit, you can't even trust the fucking moon these days. It seemed obvious to him now, you should actually look at the moon before calling it beautiful but still... he wished Naoya had mentioned that possibility. All his brother had told him was you had to take your crush stargazing and say that line, he never mentioned all the nuance.

"I guess I really should have paid attention to the sky, huh?" Kazuya said it with a self-deprecating laugh, but he didn't really see the funny side. He just felt like such a fucking idiot. Fighting demons was easy but he couldn't even confess to his crush without making a fool of himself. Maybe Naoya would have another idea for next time... maybe a movie date or over dinner or...

"Did you really mean it?" Makoto was looking at him now, with emotion in his eyes he'd never even seen before. He looked so vulnerable at that moment, the usually cool stoic S.E.E.S leader looked at Kazuya with an emotion he just couldn't place. It scared him, he didn't want to risk ruining what they already had. 

"Mean what, Makoto? I- I don't know what you're talking about... ha ha." Kazuya tried to play it off like it was nothing, but he didn't anticipate just how much that would hurt Makoto. That utter dejection that fell on the other boy's face felt like a knife in the gut... he'd never seen Makoto look that upset before.

"I understand." Makoto stood up and started to walk away.

"No, wait... Makoto I-" It all happened in a second, Kazuya ran towards Makoto, who stopped and turned back towards him, and their lips touched for just a moment. Makoto's lips were so soft, and Kazuya felt himself longing for that touch again. He wouldn't have to wait very long however, as Makoto pulled him close and into a proper kiss. Their first kiss. It was much too short.

"Oh god, Kazuya I'm sorry I just- I wasn't thinking and I..." Makoto jumped away from Kazuya as if he'd poisoned him with the kiss.

Kazuya wasn't going to let him get away with that. He pulled Makoto in for another kiss. It was so gentle, if not a little inexperienced, with their noses bumping together a couple of times. Neither of them knew much about kissing, but it just felt right. Eventually they had to part. Both of the boys were out of breath.

"I love you, Makoto Yuki." Kazuya managed through elated breaths. The expression on the other boy's face made his heart jump, he really had nothing to worry about in the end, huh?

The boys were silent for a few moments after that, both of them trying to gather their composure after what had been quite a desperate and messy second kiss. It was Makoto who broke the silence. "You know something, Kazuya...?"

"What is it?"

"The moon really is beautiful tonight." Makoto pointed to the sky, where a full moon was in view surrounded by hundreds of stars. The dark clouds had cleared away. Kazuya took a moment to take in the scenery before turning back to Makoto, who was looking at him with an expectant smile on his face.

"It's not as beautiful as you."

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there was no fics for this ship and I had to fix it! A bit late on finishing this but here it is! 
> 
> I don't intend to write any more chapters but I might make another oneshot for Kazuya/Makoto if people like it!
> 
> Protagonist/Protagonist ships are my weakness tbh


End file.
